


More Chats (Pt.12)

by superherogirlfriends



Series: Family [12]
Category: Power Rangers (2017), Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-30
Updated: 2017-09-30
Packaged: 2019-01-07 03:55:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12225243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/superherogirlfriends/pseuds/superherogirlfriends





	More Chats (Pt.12)

[sunnyD]: fun fact kim got in a fist fight today bc someone kissed me when i clearly did not want

[detective dimples]: did she win

[pinkie]: damn right i won

[little grey]: dcecdevfgwaxs

[bi spy]: KIM YOURE OT SUPPOSED TO GET INTO ANYMORE FIGHTS

[pinkie]: WHAT WOULD YOU DO IF SOMEONE KISSED LENA

[bi spy]: shit u right

[sunnyD]: OK BUT YOU DIDNT HAVE TO FUCKING PUNCH HIM

[pinkie]: YES I DID

[detective dimples]: ok so what happened leading up to this

[pinkie]: OK SO HE KEEPS MAKIG JOKES ABOUT HER AND MAKING FUN OF HER

[pinkie]: AND YA KNOW SINCE SHES ACROSS THE ROOM I DEFEND HER

[pinkie]: SO I SAY SOMETHING LIKE 'YOURE JUST MAD YOU CANT GET HER'

[pinkie]: SO HE GETS UP AND PINS HER TO THE WALL AND KISSES HER

[sunnyD]: BUT YOU OUTED YOURSELF TO THE CLASS AND NOW A LOT MORE PEOPLE PROBABLY KNOW

[little grey]: how did she out herself

[sunnyD]: OH YEAH KIM TELL HER HOW YOU DID THAT

[pinkie]: when,,, i , ,, hit,,, h,,im,,,,i said 'ucantgetherbcshesmine'

[good one]: pfffffffffft

[bi spy]: B I G G E S T  M O O D

 

  _detective dimples has renamed the chat;_ **bcshesmine** _  
_

[pinkie]: i fuckig hate you

[detective dimples]: trini said she thought it was hot that u got possessive now pay attention to her not me

[sunnyD]: maggie im moving out now thanks 4 evrythin byesies

[pinkie]: come live with me in my treehouse

[sunnyD]: bye smelly mags

[little grey]: she does smell

[detective dimples]: ITS OT STINKY ITS JUST MY SOAP

[good one]: MOOOOOOOOOOOOM ITS JUST MAA BOOOOOOOOOOOO

[bi spy]: IF YA HAAD THA CHONCE TO CHENGE UR FATE WOODJA

[little grey]: youre annoying

 

 


End file.
